d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkpact, City of Monsters
Darkpact is a Metropolis inhabited by and known only to monstrous creatures. Hidden on an island in the middle of a vast, storm-tossed Ocean, Darkpact is accessible by teleportation only if you know exactly where it is. Alternately, there might be a well hidden passageway in the Underdark that leads to Darkpact. Darkpact is also the answer to those awkward questions like "How did that Ogre Barbarian get a Large Magic Greatclub?!?!" Background Origins of Darkpact Darkpact was founded to be the Hometown and safe haven for Freaks and Weirdos, especially Evil ones. Campaign Adaptation Eberron The "Lord of Blades" could be one of the missing "Luckless". "Venceti" might have assisted House Cannith in the creation of the Warforged and is hiding out in Darkpact for his own protection. Forgotten Realms Dragonlance Ravenloft Government Leadership:The Counsel of Thirteen "The Luckless" ''' The 13 members of the Counsel are collectively known as "The Luckless" due to the fact that the only viable way to join the Counsel is to Kill/Destroy one of the current Counsel members! In fact, the only Counsel Members that didn't get their post by assassination are Darineous Bloodfire and Founding Member Silas. '''Darinious Bloodfire Darinious, Fallen Planetar Cleric 2 Darinious runs every aspect of Darkpact's Mercenary Guild/City Watch, from recruiting to deciding which job offers to accept. He does alot of traveling as part of his job but always checks in regularly so as not to miss anything important. His home, on the small floating island Vaine, is maintained by an all-Female staff. Everyone of his staff is either a slave or an Indentured Servant/Convict and, as such, subject to Darinious' every Perverted whim. Silas The Lich-Priest Silas the Corrupted, Lich High Priest of a Death God CR23 Silas represents the Undead Citizens of Darkpact and is the only Animate Founding Member of the Counsel, but not due to a lack of attempts on his Unlife! He has been "Destroyed" more times than he can recall, but no one Who did ever found his Phylactery. In fact, He encourages these attacks as they keep him from being bored in his Immortality. "Manyfaces" The Enigma "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 "Manyfaces" is a Doppleganger Rogue and Head of Darkpact's Assassins Guild. She always appears as a Female Humanoid of some type at Counsel Meetings and other public events. She has risen from the rank and file to Her position and is proud of it. Before She gained Her Position on the Counsel, She was sentenced to a short period of Indentured Servitude to Darinious Bloodfire with the obvious consequences! Since then, She has had a major grudge with Him over Her treatment as a member of his staff. "Quarafent" The Burning Scales Quarafent, Efreeti Monk CR 20 Quarafent is one of the Judgement Triad that judge "Criminals" in Darkpact. Surprisingly, Capital Punishment is rare due to the Quarafent's and Venceti's insistence that Convicted criminals are more useful Alive than Dead since Mindless Undead can't do complex labor! Instead, most Convicts are sentenced to some period of Indentured Servitude to one of the Luckless as Punishment. "ViolentBeard" The Violet-Bearded Pirate "Violentbeard", Ogre Mage Dread Pirate Violent-Beard is the Commander of Darkpact's "Navy". This Navy consists of thirty ships of various types with the largest, Violent-Beard's personal ship "The Shackled Maiden", as its Flagship. His Flagship got its name due to "ViolentBeard's" tendency to shackle an attractive Female Captive to its front to serve as a living Figurehead for the ship! "Venceti the Hat", The Maker of Thingies Venceti, Flumph Conjurer "Filia Websister", The Voice of Lolth Filia Websister, High Priest of Lolth Market Street Market Street stretches from one side of the island to the other and is the Main street. This where all of the shops and most other services can be found. Sharpclaw's Stuff Grrot, Elderly Gnoll Druid This small Shop is run by an elderly Gnoll Druid by the name of Grrot Sharpclaw and his much younger wife, Grrranith Fangbreath. Grrot has Grey fur that is starting to fall out and already he has a large bald spot on the top of his head. He has a cataract in his left eye and has a bit of a strange accent due to him using a unique set of Dentures set with fangs. Grrot runs a fair business, relatively speaking, from his houseboat anchored on the lake beach at one end of Market Street. Grrot is the one you go to if you need something...Weird. He also is willing to cast Druid spells for the standard price if he has them prepared. Grrranith or "Granny Fang" as Darkpact's children call her, runs a small stall by her husbands shop where she prepares "Meatsweets", Spiced Sausages and other foodstuffs to sell to the shoppers. Ellanna's Big and Weird Ellanna's is the place for clothing and armor for those of out of the ordinary size or shape. Be sure to check out their exclusive "Tail-Mail" Brand Armor designed specially for flexible limbs such as Tentacles, Tails and Double-Jointed normal arms/legs. Notable Locations Orthang'Mons Orthang'Mons is a massive semi-active Volcano rising up almost in the center of the island. Two things are worth noting about Orthang'Mons: First the Lava that it spits out every 100 or so years is relatively high in unusual Metals like Mithral and Adamantine. Secondly there is a stable gate to a remote part of the Elemental Plane of Fire near the summit. Miss Merope's Art Studio Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 Miss Merope is a retired Yuan-Ti Pureblood Warlock and Mother of four. Now She supplies BBEGs with the Art Objects they want...for a price of course. She is a skilled Painter and has a few assistants that craft other types of Art Objects. Madam Sienna's House of Delights Featuring Succubi Strippers, Nude Drow Mud Wrestling and Erinyes Call Girls, This is THE place in Darkpact for "Happy Nekkid Fun Times"! Banners outside declare "No Paladins Allowed!" and "One Stop Shopping for Any Depravity!" Inside the door is a shop selling Everything you could need for any explicit act you could imagine and a lot more you couldn't! From Illustrated Guidebooks to "Toys" of all descriptions(Including an Guarded doorway with an interesting Sign reading only "Toys:Living"). Another Doorway leads to the Strip Club and a third leads off to the stairway to the Brothel. The Floating Island, Vaine An island that floats in the air over Darkpact, Vaine is the home of most of the Movers and Shakers in Darkpact. Vaine is also home to all of the "Luckless" except "Violent-Beard" and Quarefent. Plot Hooks 1:Track down the Hated Foe! The PCs main Foe has had His/Her plans foiled but has escaped and retreated to His/Her Stronghold in Darkpact. Now the PCs must find Darkpact and track their Hated Foe down and finish Him/Her off, for GOOD this time! Collected Citizens Drow Monk CR 6 Category:D20 NPC Groups